There exists a substantial correlation for the relationship between 5-HT2 receptor modulation and a variety of diseases and therapies. To date, three subtypes of the 5-HT2 receptor class have been identified; 5-HT2A, 5-HT2B, and 5-HT2C. Prior to the early 1990's the 5-HT2C and 5-HT2A receptors were referred to as 5-HT1C and 5-HT2, respectively.
The agonism or antagonism of 5-HT2 receptors, either selectively or nonselectively, has been associated with the treatment of various central nervous system (CNS) disorders. Ligands possessing affinity for the 5-HT2 receptors have been shown to have numerous physiological and behavioral effects (Trends in Pharmacological Sciences, 11; 181, 1990). In the recent past the contribution of serotonergic activity to the mode of action of antidepressant drugs has been well documented. Compounds that increase the overall basal tone of serotonin in the CNS have been successfully developed as antidepressants. The serotonin selective reuptake inhibitors (SSRI) function by increasing the amount of serotonin present in the nerve synapse. These breakthrough treatments, however, are not without side effects and suffer from delayed onset of action (Leonard, J. Clin. Psychiatry, 54(suppl), 3, 1993). Due to the mechanism of action of the SSRIs, they effect the activity of a number of serotonin receptor subtypes. This non-specific modulation of the serotonin family of receptors most likely plays a significant role in the side effect profile. In addition, these compounds often have a high affinity for a number of the serotonin receptors as well as a multitude of other monoamine neurotransmitters and nuisance receptors. Removing some of the receptor cross reactivity would allow for the examination and possible development of potent therapeutic ligands with an improved side effect profile.
There is ample evidence to support the role of selective 5-HT2 receptor ligands in a number of disease therapies. Modulation of 5-HT2 receptors has been associated with the treatment of schizophrenia and psychoses (Ugedo, L., et al., Psychopharmacology, 98, 45, 1989). Mood, behavior and hallucinogenesis can be affected by 5-HT2 receptors in the limbic system and cerebral cortex. 5-HT2 receptor modulation in the hypothalamus can influence appetite, thermoregulation, sleep, sexual behavior, motor activity, and neuroendocrine function (Hartig, P., et.al., Annals New York Academy of Science, 149, 159). There is also evidence indicating that 5-HT2 receptors mediate hypoactivity, effect feeding in rats, and mediate penile erections (Psychopharmacology, 101, 57, 1990).
Compounds exhibiting selectivity for the 5-HT2B receptor are useful in treating conditions such as tachygastria, hypermotility associated with irritable bowel disorder, constipation, dyspepsia, and other peripherally mediated conditions.
5-HT2A antagonists have been shown to be effective in the treatment of schizophrenia, anxiety, depression, and migraines (Koek, W., Neuroscience and Behavioral reviews, 16, 95, 1996). Aside from the beneficial antipsychotic effects, classical neuroleptic are frequently responsible for eliciting acute extrapyramidal side effects and neuroendocrine disturbances. These compounds generally possess significant dopamine D2 receptor affinity (as well as other nuisance receptor affinity) which frequently is associated with extra pyramidal symptoms and tardive dyskinesia, thus detracting from their efficacy as front line treatments in schizophrenia and related disorders. Compounds possessing a more favorable selectivity profile would represent a possible improvement for the treatment of CNS disorders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,421; 4,013,652; 4,115,577; 4,183,936; and 4,238,607 disclose pyridopyrrolobenzheterocycles of formula:     where X is O, S, S(═O), or SO2; n is 0 or 1; R1 is various carbon substituents, and Z is a monosubstituent of H, methyl, or chloro.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,550 discloses pyridopyrrolobenzheterocycles of formula:     where X is O or S; R1 is C1-4 alkyl or cyclopropyl; R2 is H, CH3, OCH3, Cl, Br, F, or CF3; and (A) is —CH2—, —CH(CH3)—, or —CH2CH2—.